The Silent Avenger: A Shino Aburame Love Story
by mindlesschaos
Summary: Otsu and Shino are given an assignment to guard a wealthy merchant. During the mission though, Otsu's mysterious past and a subtle love are brought to light. Will Otsu get revenge, or will she die trying to save Shino? Rated M for later lemon
1. The Mission

The Silent Avenger: A Shino Aburame Love Story

Three straw dummies stand in front of the rising sun, casting their long silhouettes in a young girls direction. Hefting yet another kunia, she takes account of the crisp morning breeze, and the distance between her and the target; and sends the weapon hurling into a bulls-eye with a deft flick of her hand. A satisfactory grin spreads a cross Otsu's face; twenty one kunia; no misses. Sprinting across to the dummies, she begins to pull out and count the knives.

"18, 19, 20. Twenty?" Frantically Otsu starts counting again, this time including all the unthrown kunia. "47, 48, 49. only forty-nine out of fifty; I'm missing one!"

She begin to methodically search the clearing, cussing profusely when it doesn't show up. "Dammit, I know all of them hit, so where did it go!"

Suddenly she hears a thud above her head. Without looking up, Otsu grabs her kunia and turn around. Standing in the middle of the clearing is Ten-Ten, grinning ear to ear.

"Nice work Otsu. I see you've become my equal with the kunia. Not surprising though, since I taught you, but it's remarkable that you caught on so quickly." She bends down and picks a kunia from her bag, holding it speculatively in front of her. "I don't know why you decided to specialize in this though, I mean with that jutsu of yours and all."

Otsu glares at her from across the clearing with murderous thought running through her head. Raising her kunia, Otsu advances menacingly on her. "How many times," she growls, "Have I told you to leave my knives alone!" Ten-Ten drops the knife as she backs up with her eyes widening in terror.

"Oh, um, I-I'm s-sorry Otsu, please don't. Don't k-kill me!" She turns and flees the field.

Otsu on the other hand feels the need to settle things in a more violent manner. Picking up the dropped knife, she begins the pursuit. Ten-Ten isn't hard to track, broken twigs and overturned rocks mark her passage. Finally, half a mile away, Otsu has her backed into a corner grovelling in fear.

"I d-didn't mean any harm. I promise, I-I just wanted to. . ." Otsu cuts her off with a curt flick of your hand.

"I'll let you live this time, but you're still going to pay." Ten-Ten winces as she pulls out a kunia; closing her eyes, she prepares for the worst. Taking careful aim, Otsu throws the knife. Ten-Ten screams.

Not two yards from where she is standing, Ten-Tens left bun lay in a heap on the ground. She looks first at Otsu, then her bun, and with a whimper of fear, she leaves with tears streaming down her face. Feeling vindicated, the young girl turns back, and returns to her clearing.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Startled, Otsu turns to see a tall, dark haired guy in sunglasses and a grey over coat looking at her from across the clearing.

Shino walks across and stops a few feet in front of her. "Otsu, you went to far this time. By now, Ten-Ten is adding more dirt to your name, and all because of what, a kunia?" He stops and then adds, "Otsu, why are those specific knives so important to you?"

Closing her eyes speculatively, she replys in a somewhat subdued voice. "It's a long story, Shino you may want to sit somewhere." He looks around and finally sits between the gnarled roots of an old oak tree. Silently she follows suit, sitting mere inches to his left.

"First off, have you heard of the village hidden in the mountains?" He nods. "Nine years ago, in the land of Otsukagakure, there lived a great feudal lord, Matahachi Miyamoto, a strong leader whom people could look to as a fair and just ruler. He held the belief that the county's wealth belonged to the citizens. His daughter, Otsu Miyamoto," she sighs, "Me, also held that belief. But a greedy man by the name of Takuan Osagi didn't. He believed that the poor were inferior to the rich, and the wealthy dominated over all else. He tried and failed to get my father to believe this. So on the night of my ninth birthday, and coronation, he and fifty assassins attacked and killed the entire Miyamoto clan. I to would have died that night, had it not been for my savior."

Otsu's expression darkens, "My savior was a youth from the hidden leaf, barely older than my self. He brought me to Konohagakure to train as a leaf ninja. They say he died the night he brought me into the hospital." Her gaze grows distant as she remembers a time long gone. "Once healed, I utilized my fury and channeled it into strength as I avenged my family. I've devoted my life to this task. These knives are the same that killed my family, the same that pierced the hearts of the murderers, and the same that are going to kill Takuan!"

Shino thinks silently for a moment, then finally speaks. "I get it now, you keep your knives as a constant reminder of your past, and also to remind you of your single goal, the avengement of your family. In a way they are trophies, giving you a sense of self worth; a reason to live."

Otsu stares at Shino dumb-founded, not only did he figure out why she keeps her knives, he also put it into perspective. Curiously she gazes at Shino and wonders how he could read her so well. A question comes to mind, but is quickly dispersed as he breaks the silence.

"Otsu, Kurenia has received word from Tsunade; we have an important assignment. For the next few days, we are to act as body guards for a wealthy merchant as he travels from his country to the land of waves. Us two will will guard him from the Konoha border to the island coast. Our mission starts at sundown when we meet our client at the rendezvous point."

Shino stand up, "Bye Otsu," and hops away. Otsu remains there, momentarily stunned, but the over riding need to pack for the upcoming journey gets the better of her, forcing her to stand and hop home.


	2. The Client

These are just a few things you may need to know while reading my story.

**Anything in bold is what I am saying, and is not part of the story.**

_Italics mean the thoughts and feelings of a character, mostly Otsu. _

_They also show sarcastis or ironic words._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did, but I don't, so read and enjoy. Don't forget to review.

The Silent Avenger: {The Client}

Otsu had spent the majority of the day packing. The pack though is not really big; she never really carries much. Next to the small bag lay all fifty of her kunia; set in a straight line. Otsu reverently picks them up one by one, remembering the lives each had taken; some family, some murderer; and place them in her bag.

With her packing done, Otsu glances out the window; an hour until sunset. Grabbing her things, she runs out the house, and quickly travels to the rendezvous point, a small inn a quarter mile outside the borders of Konoha. She half expects to be the first to arrive, but is startled to see Shino already there, lounging against the inns entrance.

Without looking up, Shino gives a short but friendly greeting. "Good evening Otsu. Our client should be here in five or ten minutes." Otsu nods in aknowledgement and takes a seat on the bench next to him.

Time passes as the sun sinks lower and lower beyond the horizon. Finally as the last ray dips beneath the dark, grey abyss, a lone traveller appears on the road. He wears a plain brown tunic and a large basket hat covers the whole of his face. In his left hand he holds a bottle of sake, in his right a short gnarly walking stick. He makes his way slowly, stopping and surreptitiously glancing over his shoulder time and again.

He walks to the door and makes a small gesture with his hand. Shino replies in turn with a gesture of his own.

"So you are my escorts from the village hidden in the leaves. I am Musashi, the richest merchant in the land of grass."

Up close, Otsu could see the details of his once hidden face. Beneath his hat, long grey hair sways unevenly in the wind. Small beady eyes over-look his long hawk-like nose. His face, rough and weathered, ends in a stubbornly set chin.

"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to escort me in?"

Forcing a smile, Otsu takes his calloused hand, leading the man in. "Right this way Mr. Musashi sir." Unnoticed to her though, is Shino's brief smile cast at her receding back.

Once inside, Musashi drops his packs on the floor, and requests sake from the inn keeper. This done, he indolently flops in a corner and begins a tiresome monologue of his previous buisness ventures.

"And I told the man 'no can do'. You want to know why? I'll tell you why. He wanted three hundred per barrel! Oh, but believe me, I cheated that scoundrel. I told him I'd pay three hundred for one, and four for the rest! He didn't know I meant _four_ not four hundred!"

He roars at his own joke, and requests more sake, groping the waitress in the process.

Otsu grits her teeth at this repulsive show; had he not been a client, he would already have a kunia protruding from his heart. She motions to Shino. Taking her cue, Shino stands up, grabs Musashi's packs and starts towards you.

"Hey! Where (hic) are you (hic) going? Why don't you stay and (hic) join us?" The drunken voice of Musashi follows from behind.

"We're just checking the rooms and dropping off the packs ." Otsu grins at Shino, he handled that well.

Once in the room though, She explodes. "How dare he! That good for nothing, he treats us like crap and now he's drunk! I swear I'll, I'll. . ."

"Otsu, calm yourself. It's just until we reach the shore of the land of waves. Try to contain yourself until then."

Otsu sighs and looks down, "Okay, but only because the mission call for it."

"Now Otsu, lets see if we can get _Mr._Musashi to bed." She grins at his purposeful sarcasm and follows suit.

It is a strenuous argument, but Musashi finally concedes when you offer to let him take a whole bottle of sake to bed. This cheers him greatly, and he readily agrees. Then with a little more encouragement, he walks down the hall to his room.

There are two rooms, one for Musashi, the other to be shared by Otsu and Shino. The room is rather small with two beds crammed into the far corners of the room. A desk sits inbetween them, and a small washing basin is wedged into the unused corner.

Otsu flops down on her bed; the one next to the window, and no sooner had her head hit the pillow than she was asleep.

**Okay, so I hope you review and give me a good review, I'm dying for a freakin review. Well next time we will find out a little more about you past, and what in the world do you dream about, I wonder. It will take a while to post the next one, but a few reviews could hasten the process. . . *Laughs wickedly***


	3. That Night

**Okay, I've had my first review, so because of kiro-chan I'm posting tonight! This chapter gives more information about Otsu's past, while leading the story up to. . . you'll just have to read. *Evil laugh***

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill, I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would give a whole new meaning to the term 'Graphic Novel'

These are just a few things you may need to know while reading my story.

**Anything in bold is what I am saying, and is not part of the story.**

_Italics mean the thoughts and feelings of a character, mostly Otsu. _

_They also show sarcastic or ironic words._

The Silent Avenger {The Dream}

Thats when the nighmare starts, the same one every night; the night Otsu's family died.

**************************************************

_Otsu sits wedged between her portly aunt and uncle at the grand feast. It is her ninth birthday and she is about to be coronated. Her father gets up to begin his speech. "Ladies and Gentlenmen, it is my esteemed honor to present my one and only daughter, Otsu as heir apparent to the. . ." His speech is cut short as a kunia flys into his throat. People begin to scream; men appear from everywhere, beginning the slaughter of her family. Otsu hears her mothers last blood curling scream echo off the walls as she turns to see flames licking up the sides of the castle. She runs to the door, but her path is blocked with fire. She turns for the window, and runs, but a timber from the ceiling falls, pinning her beneath it. She screams as the flames engulf her home, and slowly spread towards her, hungry for blood. The smoke and fire blur as they reach her, and Otsu blacks out._

_**************************************************_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Otsu wakes ina cold sweat with Shino hovering uncertainly by her side. Tentatively, he sits down, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder.

She blinks, feeling things and not connecting them. Her eyes hurt, she'd been crying. Her hair, her pillow are soggy with tears. Shino's hand feels like a branding Iron on her skin.

"Otsu, you're like ice!" Shino's calm voice breaks the still night-time silence.

As soon as Otsu starts moving, she begins to shake so hard she cannot speak. "I-" she says and can get nothing more out.

Shino snags her kimono from the foot of her bed without looking, and wraps it around her bare shoulders. It is not enough, she shakes with tremors he cannot stop, and the robe is doing nothing to warm her.

"Otsu," Shino begins, then simply wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. "I want to help you."

"Go away!" She gasps. _There's no way you can fend off these visions and vicious memories that invade my sleep and every waking moment_.

"Otsu, I will never let anything hurt you, I swear that to you."

Otsu closes her eyes, and gasps for breath; her chest tight and hurting. _Oh, god can I trust him?_

"Relax will you?"

She does relax, but she can no longer maintain her indifference, and to her shame, begins crying again.

"Come on Otsu," Shino soothes, pulling her into a comfortable position on his shoulder, supporting her like a little child. "It's okay, nothing can hurt you now, I won't let anything touch you. Cry yourself out, it's just you and me, I'll never tell a soul."

It's already to late to save her battered dignity anyway. Otsu surrenders appearance, self-respect, everything. She sags against Shino's shoulder, burying her face into his soft, worn, grey coat. Letting the last of her pride dissolve, she releases all the tears she had kept behind walls of arrogance and indifference.

Finally there are no tears left, and Otsu feels protected within the comforting confines of Shino's arms. He holds her as carefully as if she were made of spun glass, and would shatter at a breath; just holds her, that is all. It is enough. It's more than she ever remembers having. She wishes it would last forever.

Shino tilts her head back. "Do you do this often?"

"Every night." Otsu confesses.

"Nightmare?"

She nods.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Without any warning, the words come spilling out. "Every night I relive the massacre of my family. We're at dinner, and father gets up with a kunia in his throat, and then everyone starts dying in front of me. I try running, but i get trapped with fire consuming my home. The worst part is, I'm all alone. My family is dead,and I have no one to look to for help, no one there for support, no one to love _me._" A single tear slides down her face, stopping briefly on her chin, then falling briefly onto Shino's hand.

Silence follows with a crease forming in Shino's brow. Otsu begins to think she has offended him, until he speaks again. "You have me."

She looks at him with the moonlight reflecting off his glasses. Putting his hands on both sides of Otsu's head, Shino pulls her close. So close in fact, she can see the outline of his eyes beneath the shades above.

"Otsu, I love you with all my heart and more. I love you enough even to do this." He reaches up and pulls off his glasses, tucking them into a pocket.

Shino's eyes are a masterpiece. They glow green in the silvery moonlight, yet encircling this rare gem is a faint band of gold, invisible to those not looking closely. Otsu gazes into these orbs with a euphoric tranquility washing over her.

"Shino. Your eyes, there so beautiful!"

"Otsu, if you will be mine, I will be your." He says half asking half pleading.

She gasps._How does an outsider know the customary question of acceptance? Only the members of the Miyamoto clan know it._

Otsu's thoughts are cut short as Shino bends forward to give her a small kiss. Well it was _meant_ to be small, but she replied more eagerly, drawing it into a passionate embrace.

"Shino, you are mine, as am I yours." He smiles and draws you up into his arms.

**************************************************

**Okay, I sorta smashed two chapters together, to give a longer third chapter, so here begins *dramatic music plays* the lemon!**

**************************************************

Shino unwinds from the embrace, and slowly slips off Otsu's shirt, trailing kisses down onto her chest. He tantalizingly slides his tongue across her chest, savoring the salty sweet taste of the hidden flesh. He licks back up to her neck, and bites down, leaving a small bite mark just above her collar bone. Otsu moans loudly, arching her back off the mattress. Shino takes adavantage and slides his hands behind her, fumbling with the latch to her bra.

Otsu encaptures Shino into another kiss, waring with him for dominance. Their tongues battle endlessly, each exploring new ground within each others mouths. All the while, Shino works with the cloth binding her breasts.

The clasp finally gives, as Shino breaks the kiss to look at Otsu's beautiful half naked figure below him. He quickly discards the now useless garment in is hands and begins a ruthless assult on her chest. He teases one nipple into hardness, while sucking on the other, switching back and forth as not to neglect either. This new sensation sends Otsu into ecstasy.

Her hands begin to wander freely over Shino's muscular body, memorizing each and every hollow. Otsu's hand sensuously glides to the top of Shino's jacket, and lightly grasps the zipper, an amorous look gracing her sweet features. Pulling it down, she is amazed by the wonderful sight that lay beneath.

Shino's skin, normally pale and creamy, has a sweat covered sheen, that glistens in the dimly lit room. As the jacket slides off his shoulders, numerous scars are brought to light. Mostly small cuts and things received in training, somehow they added a deeper sense of masculinity to Shino's body.

Otsu slides her cold hands down onto his hot chest, making him hiss in pleasure. With an evil grin, her hands travel lower and lower yet, to the hem of his pants. She deftly undoes the button, and slides the thick, warm cloth off of his body.

Shino smiles, and does the same to Otsu, sliding her black pants off. This act leaves the two of them with only one barrier to cross; a mutual agreement slithers between the lovers eyes, and they simultaneously remove each others last, most prized barrier.

They stare transfixed by the glory of each others naked bodies, envisioning the act that was about to ensue, but neither willing to be the first to move. Shino finally takes the initiative, and pulls Otsu close. Her curves fit his hollows like a glove, and the warmth of her skin drives Shino over the edge. He flips Otsu onto her back and leans over her, whispering seductivly into her ear.

"Are you ready?"

Too nervous to answer, she mearly nods her head, and gives Shino a reassuring smile.

Otsu braces herself, as Shino positions outside her entrance and slowly moves forward, stopping as he reaches one last barrier. He takes a breath and Otsu closes her eyes. He thrusts forward without any warning.

Otsu sees stars, and cries out. Shino continues to push forward past the virgin barrier slowly, curbing his pleasure to bring her past her pain. Looking down, Otsu gasps as she sees Shino buried to the hilt.

"M-move!"

Shino slides out, and thrusts back in, beginning a slow, steady rhythem. As he moves, the world seems to slow, encapturing every loving moment, and drawing it into an eternity. As hey move together, their hearts begin to beat in sync, a good sign for the future.

Shino hits a spot within Otsu, and she moans. Feeling his release boil within him, he thrusts harder aiming precisely for that spot. He hit the spot repeatedly, each time harder than the last. He begins to feel his release churn in the pit of his stomach, and hastens his pace. Suddenly Otsu throws her head back and screams Shino's name.

"Shinooooooooooooooooo!"

Shino bucks a few more time and finds his own release, spilling his seed deep within Otsu.

Dripping with sweat, he disengages from Otsu. The two of them lay together for a long euphoric moment, savoring the after glow of their shared orgasms. Shino half rises, and hands Otsu her long forgotten kimono,as he pulls his pants back on.

Then looking at her with his dark emerald eyes, Shino finally speaks in a subdued voice. "Otsu, I love you; I have since our first meeting. No matter what, I will protect you with my life. I swear that on my honor as an Aburame."

Otsu lay her head on his chest. "I know."

the two of them fall asleep in that gentle embrace, both knowing the they had finally found someone to belong to.

**************************************************

**LOL, I hope you liked it! First time I wrote this, I wrote a softer lemon, not really going into detail, but when I was typing this up, this sorta fell into place. I hope you like it!**

**Next time: What happens when Otsu finally comes face to face with Takuan? Will her mission be put into jeopardy, or will her life long dream of vengance die along with her?**

**Review, and i will post sooner! **

**kira-chan, thanx! I'm glad you like my story! I suped up the lemon just because I didn't want to disappoint my first fan!!!! **


	4. The Capture

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill, I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would give a whole new meaning to the term 'Graphic Novel'

These are just a few things you may need to know while reading my story.

**Anything in bold is what I am saying, and is not part of the story.**

_Italics mean the thoughts and feelings of a character, mostly Otsu. _

_They also show sarcastis or ironic words._

* * *

The Capture

Otsu awakes the next morning in total confusion. unlike most people, when she wakes, there is no transition from to sleep to consciousness, she just opens her eyes and she is awake. Chaotic thoughts bounce through Otsu's head as she stares at the unfamiliar ceiling. Glancing to the floor, she notices her discarded clothing, and the vivid memories from the previous night fly back.

Muttering to herself, Otsu hops out of bed, gets dressed, and makes her way silently to the main part of the inn. Shino Looks up as she walks in, causing a bright red flush to creep up her cheeks.

"Good morning Otsu."

"Oh, um morning Shino." Otsu hesitates; after the night before, she doesn't know what to think of Shino. Looking at him now, she cannot tell he had been intimate with anyone, let alone her. That is what confuses her the most, before last night, she had never really given Shino any thought, now she can't stop thinking about him.

"Our client hasn't awakened yet. Still, gather the packs and be ready to move at a moments notice."

Suddenly everything clicks, and Otsu understands Shino's manners. 'No matter what happens, true shinobi must never, ever, show their emotions. The mission is the only priority, carry that in your heart, and never, never shed a tear.' Shino only acts the way he does because his missions call for it. Pleased with her discovery, Otsu sets out to gather the packs.*

Thirty minutes later, Musashi comes forth from his room, wearing the same clothes as before, and smelling like a bottle of sake. "Lets hit the road. We should hit the coast by sundown." The bawdy edge in his voice goes to show he has yet to sleep of sake.

Shino nods and places everyone in formation; Shino in the lead, Musashi following and Otsu guarding the rear. As she walks, she cannot help but admire Shino's perfect profile in the rising sun;how his forehead meets at a precise point with his nose, and how his hair has a sense of order, being pushed behind his headband like that.

Time flys by as the group travels through the forest in a dreamlike state. Suddenly Otsu looks up and realizes it is noon. Glancing at the map, she gasps; the journey is half over, and they are standing in the hidden mountain forest.

Shino, too, seems surprised by the groups location. Taking control, he calls for a makeshift camp to be made as he studies the map.

"Well, I hope lunch is done when I return." Musashi calls as he shambles into the bushes. " I better get a big bowl of stew when I return."

"Where are you going?" Shino asks the receeding back suspiciously.

"To take a leak, just make sure lunch is done when I return, or the fur will fly."

They shake their heads at his empty threat, and begin preparing stew.

An hour passes, and Musashi has yet to return. Shino glances around the camp with a deepening furrow in his brow. Finally he says that he is going to look for the client; telling Otsu to stay in case of the clients return.

She doubts that will happen, but she keeps on guard. A few minutes later, she hears the bushes rustle, and she readys a kunia; preparing for the worst. From out of the foliage stumbles Musashi. Otsu sighs in relief, lowering her kunia. Just as she starts talking, Musashi interupts.

"Hey, you, get me some lunch."

Otsu turns, rolling her eyes, and begins dipping stew for the client. Turning around, she sees a fist coming for her face. To late to dodge. The force of the punch sends her flying into a tree.

Staggering to her feet, Otsu pulls out two kunia and hurl them towards her attacker. Musashi dodges with adroit skill. Then rearing back, he punches the ground, setting off a massive earthquake. Otsu loses her balance. but as she fall back, she lets loose two more kunia.

Once again Musashi dodges, and suddenly Otsu is surrounded by hundreds of him. The clones all converge on her to begin a ruthless barrage. For every one she destroys two more take its place. It's not long before the fight begins to take it toll. Otsu reaches back for another knife, and to her dismay she is out. Looking across the clearing, she only sees two people left. She charges them. Last thing she remembers is the ground exploding in front of her, and every thing going black.

* * *

Later

Otsu awakes in a dimly lit room with her hands tied behind her back, and a metal collar around her neck,connected to a metal ring in the wall. Struggling against the bonds, she suddenly screams in anguish as she sees Shino tied the same to the opposite wall. His pale face is a mottled black and blue under his cracked glasses. All around him oozes a large crimson puddle of blood, draining from a large gash running down his side.

"Shino!" She calls out despairingly, "Oh Shino, don't die! I need you!"

The dungeon door creaks, and a familiar voice sounds. "Don't waste your breath, he can't hear you." Musashi thumps down the stairs and walks towards you. "My, my, my; you haven't changed much in nine years have you?"

Otsu gasps. Standing in front of her is none other than the sickeningly familiar face of Takuan. "Takuan! You filthy piece of shit! I'm going to kill you ass!" Otsu stuggles forcefully against her bonds. growling at Takuan.

"Not so fast, I have a proposition. You see, the people of Otsukagakure refuse to be led by someone not of Miyamoto decent."

She stops struggling. _What is this freak getting at?_

"Miss Miyamoto," He says in a business-like manner.

"What is it then, spit it out!"

"In return for you and your comrades life, I want you to. . ." He looks her up and down speculatively, "Bear are me a child."

Otsu starts to protest, but Takuan interrupts. "Now, don't be so hast in you decision. If you accept my offer, I will let your friend free, and will come for you at sundown. But if you say no, he will die and I will force you. You have an hour to choose," he pauses, "Choose well."

Takuan turns around, and walks out, leaving Otsu alone with her thoughts. _Either way, I lose. If I refuse, Shino dies and I give him a child. If I say yes,  
Shino lives, and I still give him a child._

A Single tear slides down her cheek as she wars within herself. All she wants to do is save Shino, but the thought of just giving herself to Takuan is repulsing. On the other hand, if she refuses, she loses Shino and gets raoed by the creep.

Otsu begins to cry; large tears drip onto her face as she tries helplessly to choose between both horrible fates.

"O-Otsu," A faint voice whispers, "You c-can't give yourself to him. L-let me die; don't give him what h-he wants."

She looks up with tear blurred eyes, and sees Shino gazing back at her. "Shino, I can't, I won't let you die!"

Shino looks at her, eyes full of pleading. "Otsu don't. He murdered your family, and almost killed you! I almost lost you once, I don't wan't to lose you again."

Otsu's breath catches in her throat. "Y-Your the boy who saved me so long ago? They told me he died."

"I made it th-that way, I loved you, and I didn't want _you_ to feel obligated to love _me. _I had them tell you your savior died."

Otsu goes to say something when Takuan walks down the stairs. "You've had an hour, now tell me, what is your decision?" He crosses his arm and looks at her.

Pulling herself erect, Otsu catches his stony gaze and says. . .

* * *

**A.N. *Runs From people with pitchforks* I'm sorry, I hope you still liked the story, I'll be posting soon! *Pitchforks lower* Okay, whew, this was the fourth chapter of ASilent Avenger. The next chapter will be my last. . . I will be so sad, but I will NOT post untill I get at leats ten reviews, not counting the two I already have, I don't care if one person reviews ten times, but there WILL be ten before the next post. Bu-bye!! **


	5. The Return of Otsu Miyamoto

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill, I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would give a whole new meaning to the term 'Graphic Novel'

These are just a few things you may need to know while reading my story.

**Anything in bold is what I am saying, and is not part of the story.**

_Italics mean the thoughts and feelings of a character, mostly Otsu. _

_They also show sarcastic or ironic words, also in rare cases show a flashback_

* * *

(Recap)

_Otsu's breath catches in her throat. "Y-Your the boy who saved me so long ago? They told me he died."_

_"I made it th-that way, I loved you, and I didn't want you to feel obligated to love me. I had them tell you your savior died."_

_Otsu goes to say something when Takuan walks down the stairs. "You've had an hour, now tell me, what is your decision?" He crosses his arm and looks at her._

_Pulling herself erect, Otsu catches his stony gaze and says. . ._

* * *

The Return of Otsu Miyamoto

Pulling herself erect, Otsu catches his stoney gaze, and says, "I, Otsu Miyamoto, will never give myself to the likes of you. I've sworn to avenge my family, and you will die by my hand!"

Takuan laughs and snaps his fingers. "Well Otsu, this is your doing." A large man walks in with a box of kunia. Her kunia.

"Since you were so willing to give yourself to him, I thought it a nice touch for him to die by your prized possesions." Takuan flicks his fingers, and the knives fly out of the box and hover in front of Shino's semi-concious form. "Now, lets here you beg and plead for his life. I want to hear your scream of anguish when the light leaves his eyes." He waves his hand, and the fifty plunge into Shino's body.

His precious blood covers the walls, Takuan, and Otsu. Otsu screams. She had thought it a bluff on Takuans part, and now Shino is dead. "You fucking basterd! Your ass is mine!" A blue light begins to emminate around her.

"You murdered my family and butchered my friend. You've supressed the people of Otsukagakure for to long!" The light around her intensifies, and her chains begin to rattle violently. "Takuan Osagi, you die today!" Otsu's chains shatter, leaving her free to stand against Takuan.

His condesending smile falters as the nimbus around her turns red. His eyes dart from side to side, seeking an escape route. He begins to sweat when he doesn't find one.

"O-Otsu come now, wh-what would killing me d-do in the long run. I mean, I'll g-give you back your village, just spare me my life."

Otsu narrows her eyes at him. "You didn't show mercy to the women, grannies, infants and children you killed, so why should I do you any different? You threatened me and killed my only friend and lover; but you expect mercy? I think not."

Takuan closes his eyes and begins whimpering, which infuriates Otsu even more. Flicking her fingers, she forms the signs of the horse, dragon, snake, tiger, lion, and boar. "Otsukagakure's Blood Red Sunrise no Jutsu!"

Takuan begins glowing orange with a red aura about him. Otsu stares him in the eyes and clenches her hand. Without any warning he explodes. All the glass in the castle shatters, the floor shakes, and dust falls from the ceilings.

Otsu stands alone in a circle of carnage, untouched. Shaking with rage and exhaustion, she staggers to Takuan's remains, and picks up a kunia. "Fifty-one, thats all." She looks up with the room spinning, and blacks out.

_

* * *

_

_"Where is my mother and father!" Otsu cries despairingly to the strange adults around her. "What happened to my village!"_

_A blond wooman walks to her and takes her by the hand, leading her into an office. _

_"Ms. Miyamoto, as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, I-" The lady sighs and looks the young girl in the eyes. "I regret to inform you, your family is dead."_

_The light leaves Otsu's eyes as comprehension strikes. "Wh-what about my country? What's happened to Otsukagakure?"_

_Tsunade bites her lip and answers quietly. "Your country has been taken under the command of Takuan Osagi, who thankfully doesn't know of your escape."_

_Another question enters Otsu's mind. "What happened to the boy who saved me, you know the one who pulled me from the flames?"_

_"So wise after such an event, you take after your father so well. The boy, yes he was one of our finest shinobi. . ."_

_The girl gapes, "Was! You mean he-" The girl breaks off as the magnitude of what happened finally dawns on her. "Mother, Father! Their all dead!" Tears stream down Otsus face as pain and grief wash over her in nauseating waves. "My family, all of them, their all. . .dead!" She says the last word in an inaudible whisper, as if expecting it to be a dream, a nightmare she would wake up from in the arms of her father._

_Uncontrolable sobs rack the young girls body, as the Hokage holdes her close. From within the confines of the hug the girls voice comes again, but with a different more distant voice. "They will pay. They will all pay for what they did my family." With that, the girls tears stopped, and within her swollen eyes lay a look camparable only to that of the one held by Sasuke Uchiha. "They will all die!"_

* * *

Otsu awakes in a familiar room, a hospital ward in Konoha. Looking around, she sights a basket of fruit sitting next to her bed. She picks out an apple and ravenously bite into it, savoring the sweet juices that flow from within.

"I see you're awake."

Her breath catches in her throat. After what happened, it can't be. Otsu closes her eyes and turns around, whispering one word. "Shino." Otsu opens her eyes and there he is.

"B-but how, I saw you. . ."

Shino walks across the room, and pulls her into a gentle embrace. "Otsu, I went after Musashi in the forest, and followed him to the river. I made a clone just in case of trouble, and sent it down to look around. Upon seeing my clone captured by Musashi, I ran to check on you. When I returned to the camp though, it was splattered with blood, and you were gone. Fearing the worst, I followed your trail to the Otsukagakure castle, and waited to see what would happen. When I saw you despairing over Takuans ultimatum, I made my clone help you through it."

Shino pushes Otsu's head back to look at her face. "Understand Otsu. I let you fight your own battle; as not to steal your right at vengance. I knew that making it appear as if I had died would anger you enough to use the Otsukagakure signature jutsu, which would undoubtedly kill Takuan"

Otsu looks at him with her eyes brimming with tears. Shino reaches out and gently brushes them away, then leaning down, he kisses her softly on the lips.

"Otsu, I have loved ever since that fateful night nine years ago when I saved you."

Looking into Shino's serene fave, she blushes and replies in a barely audible voice. "I've loved you since than too."

Shino takes Otsu's hand and whispers in her ear, "Lets go home."

She looks down. "All three of us."

He smiles. "Yes, all three of us."

**

* * *

**

Im going to cry! I love this story, and now that is done, I have no idea what to do. I would have to say, the saddest part of the story is the flashback Otsu has when she's unconcious. I had people asking about how that day worked out, so there's the key to Otsus past. Please review. Also, I will be posting a new story soon, I just have no idea what it will be about. Bu-Bye


End file.
